cuidando a un mini demonio
by molly vulturi
Summary: Esme-le llame- podrias repetirme lo que acabas de decir? -Bueno Edward tu jasper y emmet tendran que ser los nineros de una nina. -y si no lo hacemos?-pregunte -dile adios al volvo carino tus hermanos ya accedieron. somos tres vampiros y somos nineros.


**Este es mi primer fic, tengan piedad por favor! ^^**

**Edward POV.**

Este era un dia tranquilo, estabamos en la sala familiar sin nada que hacer Alice y Jasper estaban en su burbuja personal, Rosalie estaba hojeando una revista de modas y yo tenia a Bella en mi regazo con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho mientras yo jugaba con un mechon de su cabello.

Este tipo de momentos me gustaban al fin un poco de paz junto con mi Bella y tranquilidad, pero no todo podia ser perfecto.

-tengo grandiosas noticias!-entro gritando un entusiasmado Emmet a la casa, rompiendo asi mi tranquilidad y haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo todos excepto Rosalie quien seguia con su revista.

-Emmet por que rayos no entras como una persona normal?-le pregunto un Jasper obviamente molesto seguramente porque rompio su momento con Alice.

-porque soy un vampiro! Duh!-ok…sin comentarios.

-y cuales son las grandes noticias que tienes Emmet?-le pregunto Alice , esto me sorprendio como rayos no lo habia visto ella?

-_no me mires asi edward-_penso-_es obvio que ya la vi pero muero por ver la cara de Rosalie._

Eso lo explicaba.

Y claro no me lo iba a mostrar a mi, de todos modos iba a ser algo tonto viniendo de Emmet.

-muy bien, recuerdan que siempre quisimos tener una mascota?-pregunto muy emocionado, ante esto Rosalie dejo su revista a un lado y volteo a ver con una ceja alzada a Emmet.

-oh vamos Rose no me mires así!-le pidió-esto te va a encantar!

-de acuerdo muéstralo-hablo por primera vez Rosalie.-y mas te vale que sea algo bueno.

Emmet no respondió en vez de eso salió directo al garaje y regreso con algo rosa atado a una cuerda.

-_QUE?! COMO RAYOS SE LE OCURRIO TRAER ESO?!-_los pensamientos de Rosalie no eran tranquilos.

-_rosa?! El rosa ya paso de moda!! Como rayos se supone que vista a esa cosa?!-_Alice ya estaba pensando en que hacerle a la pobre y supuesta mascota.

-_de todo lo que pude haberme imaginado…esto es el colmo a Esme no le va a gustar.-_Jasper tenia razón Esme no iba a estar de acuerdo con esto.

Voltee a ver a bella para ver su expresión pero en cambio ella solo tenia la boca abierta y miraba a Emmet totalmente en shock.

-Emmet…-dijo bella-que se supone que es eso?!

-oh bella bella bella, esto es obvio es un cerdito!!!!

-si Emmet ya se que es un cerdito… pero por que rayos lo trajiste?!-le pregunto bella, seguramente pensaba lo mismo que yo, para que rayos queremos un cerdo?! Quizás para comer pero no me gusta la idea de beber la sangre de un cerdito rosado.

Este cerdito era muy pequeño , era gordito y era obvio que a nadie le gustaría verlo morir, los pensamientos de mis hermanas sobre el cerdito era que a pesar de ser un cerdo era adorable así que supongo que Rosalie haría que Emmet lo devolviera de donde sea que lo haya sacado.

-bueno…-comenzo a responder Emmet – este será un miembro honorario del clan Cullen.

Ok, esto ya era demasiado estúpido.

-Emmet eso es estúpido-le dije- Esme jamás aceptara a un cerdo en su casa, y como rayos un cerdo va a formar parte de nuestra familia?-le pregunte.

-no es un simple cerdo!- me grito Emmet totalmente indignado-no lo escuches PMG-dijo mientras le cubría las orejas dramáticamente al cerdito.

-PMG?!-pregunto Alice.

-Pedro Maximiliano de la granja.-dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa-ese es su nombre.

-Emmet de todos los nombres que pudiste haber escogido…-comenzo a criticarle Rosalie pero se vio interrumpida cuando entraron Esme y Carlisle a la sala.

-hola chicos! –saludo alegremente Esme –como…-no termino la pregunta en cambio se quedo mirando al pobre cerdito con los ojos muy abiertos.

-_un cerdo?! En mi sala?! No no no no no no NO!| NOOO!!!!-_esto no significaba nada bueno para Emmet.

-…- Carlisle no tenia comentarios, el decidió concentrarse mas en la reacción de Esme, quien pasaba la mirada de Emmet al cerdito del cerdito a Emmet.

-hola mama! –dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa. Esme le devolvió la sonrisa pero esto hizo que todos sintiéramos un ola de pánico esa sonrisa de Esme no significaba nada bueno.

-dime cariño –le dijo Esme a Emmet-porque hay un cerdo en mi impecable sala?

-bueno veras no es simple cerdo su nombre es Pedro Maximiliano de la granja y ahora es un miembro oficial del clan Cullen.

-Emmet!-le grito Esme.

-que?!

-si no sacas a ese cerdo de aquí lo matare! –todos volteamos a verla en shock ella no era violenta.-no me vean así! Puedo cocinarlo y dárselo a alguien que tenga hambre de todos modos habrá una barbacoa en el vecindario y…

-NO!-grito Emmet.- dame una semana y te juro que le encuentro un hogar pero no le hagas daño es un gran amigo significa mucho para mi es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Jasper y yo volteamos a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-de acuerdo me corrijo es como el hermano OMNIVORO que nunca tuve.

-Emmet no podemos conservarlo…por…porque…mmm…- Carlisle intentaba darle una excusa a Emmet.-bueno porque es un cerdo.

Emmet puso cara de cordero degollado lo cual conmovió a Esme.

-de acuerdo te doy una semana ni un día mas!-dijo resignada Esme.

-si!! Gracias eres la mejor-dijo Emmet mientras corría con velocidad vampírica hacia Esme y la abrazaba.

-de acuerdo.

Dos segundos después de decidir el destino del cerdo sonó el teléfono Esme fue quien contesto.

-hola.

-_hola Esme-_dijeron del otro lado de la línea-_soy yo mary._

-oh hola mary…como estas?

Después de esto Alice tuvo una visión pero no pude verla claramente, justo después de el shock de la visión corrió a velocidad vampírica quitando a bella de mi regazo y arrastrando a Rosalie junto con ellas dentro del Porsche y arranco a toda velocidad.

Todos nos quedamos mirando con una mueca por donde se habían ido las chicas seguramente Alice vio una nueva oferta en el centro comercial o algo así.

-_muy bien-_siguió hablando la mujer al otro lado de la línea- _recuerdas el favor que te pedi?_

-si por supuesto….

-_veras ya no es hasta la próxima semana crees que podrían comenzar mañana?_

Inmediatamente Esme bloqueo sus pensamientos. Esto no era nada bueno.

-bueno mis hijas no están en este momento y dudo mucho que acepten de un día para otro.

-_pero de veras es muy importante voy a estar demasiado ocupada esta semana y no tengo a nadie que se haga cargo es mas necesito que la recojan hoy a las cuatro de la tarde! La pobrecita morirá si regresa sola a casa._

Eso de algún modo toco el lado maternal de Esme y nos volteo a ver muy seriamente para luego decir:

-relájate Mary ya tengo a quienes cuidaran a tu hija.

_QUE?!_

**Emmet POV.**

Henos aquí todos íbamos en mi jeep directo a un colegio privado en forks…ni siquiera sabia que aquí hubieran colegios privados! Edward y Jasper iban en el asiento de atrás y a mi lado iba PMG. Al parecer Esme tenia una amiga que tenia una hija y esta hija necesitaba una…

-Emmet quieres por favor detener tus pensamientos un segundo?!-me dijo un Edward muy enojado.

-dame una buena razón para hacerlo-le rete.

-me esta dando migraña…todo es culpa de tu esposa Jasper!-le grito Edward a Jasper quien solo rodo los ojos.

Mientras tanto yo recordaba como habíamos llegado a esta situación.

**Flashback:**

_-mis queridos hijos! Les había mencionado alguna vez cuanto los amo?!-nos dijo Esme con un tono maternal tan dulce por lo cual los tres le sonreímos._

_-así que necesito que me hagan un favor-nos dijo-lo harian por mi?_

_-que favor?-pregunto Edward con cautela ja! Como si pudiéramos dudar de Esme ella era nuestra madre así que antes de que alguien dijera algo mas yo dije:_

_-relájate mama te haremos cualquier favor que nos pidas para demostrarte los maravillosos hijos que somos y si no lo cumplimos tienes todo el derecho de destruir nuestros autos!-la verdad nose porque dije eso pero bueno Esme era Esme._

_-perfecto! En ese caso serán los niñeros de la hija de una de mis amigas!_

_-cuanto tiempo?!-pregunto un Jasper muy alterado._

_-hasta que ella los necesite.-dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa._

_-me niego-dijeron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo._

_-en ese caso pueden despedirse de la motocicleta y el volvo.-dijo Esme con una sonrisa amenazante._

_-no te atreverías-le reto Edward._

_-pruebame querido hijo-le dijo Esme con su mas grande sonrisa._

**Fin del flashback:**

Así que aquí estamos frente al colegio privado de forks para empezar nuestra tarea de niñeros y así salvar a nuestros autos, Alice tiene suerte de ser psíquica gracias a eso ella se salvo junto con rose y bella.

-bueno aquí vamos-dijo Edward mientras los tres nos bajábamos del jeep…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno si continua o no depende de ustedes…que dicen lo sigo o lo dejo, review? ;)**


End file.
